Gundam Wing Drabble Series
by ishkhanuhi
Summary: A series of drabbles describing the various ways Heero and Duo adjust to living their new lives together. New 3/08/2011 - "One Year, One Month". A mugger has the unfortunate luck of holding up Heero one evening on L2. Inspired by an episode of "Friends"!
1. One Day

**Gundam Wing Drabble Series**  
**By ishkhanuhi **

[Pairing]: Whole thing will be 1x2x1

[Rating]: G for this one

[Warnings]: Language maybe, post-EW, a small amount of fluff in this one

[Disclaimer]: Don't own the boys, just the prose

[Author's Note]: A series of 500-word-or-less drabbles describing the various ways Heero and Duo adjust to living their new lives together. The title of each drabble will reflect how long they'd been living with each other in that piece, and the series will proceed with increasing time. I can't guarantee I will post these regularly, though. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**One Day**

Duo blinked his eyes open slowly, squinting hard for a few minutes before he could tolerate the sun filtering in through the broken blinds in the window. Oh, how it hurt… The sunlight was like shards of glass in his brain for those few seconds. He berated himself for forgetting to fix those damn slats sooner, and made a mental note to get on that today.

Duo Maxwell was _not_ a morning person. As often as he'd traveled to space and confronted the sun without the protection of blinds, though broken as they were, the sun continued to be his morning affliction.

His full bladder had yanked him out of the deepest of dreams. Unable to ignore the call of the wild any more, he half-rolled onto his side, very groggy from disrupted sleep. The crisp, cool sheets felt refreshing against his naked skin, at least; a consolation gift from the morning. Begrudgingly, he collected his limbs – twisted in blankets and discarded clothing – and moved to the edge to get up.

As he lifted his back off the bed, suddenly a pair of arms around his waist went rigid, clotheslining him back into his supine position. Duo grunted at the sudden movement. The arm, solid like a brick wall, pinned him to the bed. Duo was startled, and for a panicked moment reached for the gun under his pillow. His mind had been too groggy to notice someone next to him in bed. He certainly wasn't used to waking up to another, and assumed the worst in that moment – he _had_ been ridiculously tired the previous evening, and he wasn't immune to careless mistakes. Blinking furiously to bring his vision into focus, Duo took in the sight next to him with great relief. Oh, right. He smiled.

Visibly relaxing, Duo gently tapped the arm on his waist. Soft hairs against tanned skin. He caressed that arm for a minute. Sinewy, lean muscles tensed and relaxed under his palm, responding to the touch. Duo cleared his throat, tapping the arm again. "Eh, Heero, I have to pee. Lemme go."

"Oh. Sorry."

The arm slithered away and disappeared under the covers. Duo's smile faltered, missing the feel of it already, but the urgency he felt to use the bathroom trumped his desire to stay there.

He got up, shuffling over to the adjoining bathroom. He tossed a look back over his shoulder at the bed. All he could see was the shape of a figure curled up underneath a rumpled bedsheet, only a few locks of brown hair sticking out against a stark, white pillow.

But Duo sighed happily. Mornings officially improved since Heero had moved in, and he looked forward to what the next one would bring.

* * *

Love,

Ish


	2. One Week

**Gundam Wing Drabble Series**  
**By ishkhanuhi**

[Pairing]: Whole thing will be 1x2x1

[Rating]: G for this one

[Warnings]: post-EW, a little fluff I guess

[Disclaimer]: Don't own the boys, just the prose

[Author's Note]: A series of 500-word-or-less drabbles describing the various ways Heero and Duo adjust to living their new lives together. The title of each drabble will reflect how long they'd been living with each other in that piece, and the series will proceed with increasing time. I can't guarantee I will post these regularly, though. Hope you enjoy!

The quote on the bumper sticker doesn't belong to me - I found it online somewhere a long time ago and thought it was very Duo-ish so I kept it. I don't know who wrote it, but whoever they are, they're hilarious.

* * *

**One Week**

"You can set that down on the desk," Heero said, watching as Duo carried the last of his boxed belongings into their bedroom. _Theirs_. Formerly Duo's meager bachelor pad, now his home too, since that remarkable evening a week earlier.

Duo grinned with accomplishment, setting the box onto his office desk. His office, of course, being the corner of his living room next to the television. "All done?"

"Yeah." Heero peeled his sweat-soaked t-shirt over his head, and used it to wipe his face. Not like he had many belongings to start with, so his transition from Relena's security dormitories was rather easy.

He turned to face their bedroom door and pushed it open. Duo's current interior decor left much to be desired. His fingers brushed over a faded bumper sticker on the solid, oak door, black that had once been shiny, with comical block print in white that said, "It's a good day to die. Would anyone like to make an appointment?"

Heero shook his head as he felt Duo's hands slip around the waistband of his jeans, holding him from behind. "I thought the God of Death was retired," Heero said, quirking his lips in amusement. "Should I start worrying now?"

Duo's chest reverberated with laughter behind him. "Oh, that. Heh, it was just a silly, little souvenir from childhood…"

"Hmm." Heero pulled free to start hanging up his small collection of clothing. "Interesting."

Duo followed him in, leaning against the closet door. He'd made ample room in the walk-in closet prior to Heero moving in the last of his things. All week long they'd discussed at work how exciting the weekend would be when they made the final transition, and Duo did count down the days.

He tilted his head to the side watching Heero's naked torso hanging clothes. The view was definitely better now, that was for sure. Something caught his eye, and then it was Duo's turn to be amused with his partner. "Looks like you've kept a little souvenir yourself."

Heero looked over at him with a confused expression. Duo gestured to a tiny, white mark on Heero's arm, shiny and slightly raised from scar tissue. Heero knew what he meant immediately, and smiled shyly. "That's where you shot me."

"I know. Sorry about that," Duo said around nervous laughter, moving closer to inspect the scar. "I didn't think it would scar… You know, it doesn't look that bad. You probably could have gotten rid of it with a little care."

"I know." Heero turned away from the closet, regarding Duo for a moment. "Maybe… I wanted something to remember you by." He smirked and brushed past the other Preventer.

"A gunshot wound?" Duo questioned, laughing aloud. "How romantic."

Heero came around him again with the last of his clothes, hanging them up in what Duo thought was excruciatingly neat order. "I never claimed to be normal."

Duo smiled, hooking a finger into one of Heero's belt loops, yanking him closer so he could give the other a brief kiss. "See, that's the thing, Heero. Having memories is what makes us normal."

Heero thought that over for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "I'm taking a shower." He started off to the bathroom where Duo had admired him sleepily a week before, then turned around and as an afterthought, "I'll leave the door unlocked."

Watching Heero disappear into the bathroom with a big, ridiculous grin, Duo decided he would have to give Heero something else to remember him by.

* * *

Love,

Ish


	3. One Month

**Gundam Wing Drabble Series**  
**By ishkhanuhi**

[Pairing]: Whole thing will be 1x2x1

[Rating]: G

[Warnings]: post-EW, angst in this one (totally unexpected on my part!)

[Disclaimer]: Don't own the boys, just the prose

[Author's Note]: A series of 500-word drabbles describing the various ways Heero and Duo adjust to living their new lives together. The title of each drabble will reflect how long they'd been living with each other in that piece, and the series will proceed with increasing time.

I've noticed a trend in these so far – each of them seems to revolve around the bathroom. LOL. Not intentional, but an interesting observation… Maybe it's because I tend to have my deepest thought processes in the bathroom, so I imagine others having their own epiphanies there, too? Hmmm~

* * *

**One Month**

Heero sighed heavily upon entering the bathroom, rubber gloves and cleaning supplies dangling from his tired hands. In a vigorous attempt to clean the apartment, he finally made his final stop at the bathroom, only to find standing water in the bathtub after Duo's morning shower a few hours prior. An eye twitched upon seeing the long strands of his lover's hair netted over the drain, loose ends floating in the water left behind. Heero's cleaning supplies were dropped to the floor in frustration.

It was an easy fix to unclog the drain. If Duo's notoriously long and difficult hair couldn't be dislodged manually, Heero enlisted the help of a variety of store-bought chemicals and even toolbox staples to pick apart the drain. Heero had done so many times over the past month since moving in. Duo always apologized and promised to pick up after himself each time, but hadn't yet made the effort.

It was the same routine every other morning when Duo washed his hair; since the process took so much time and Duo failed at waking up earlier those mornings even though he resolutely declared he would, Duo would breeze through the bathroom in a rush to get dressed and be out the door for work without picking up after himself. Heero worked midshift, so would take his time in the mornings, enjoy an extended jog, and then go about cleaning up in Duo's wake before he finally went in for work at the same corporation.

At first he didn't mind Duo's apparent lack of order. He knew when he moved in that the two of them were near polar opposites, and he would have to endure a lot of compromise with their new arrangement. Heero was steadfast in his own routines. He had a certain way of doing everything and wasn't used to accommodating others in any measure. Duo assured him when he seemed hesitant at first that those were common feelings called "cold feet", and his fears were not at all unusual. Heero was set at ease and allowed himself to become carried away by the hasty romance they'd created for themselves after their long-felt-feelings-confessed, lust-induced encounter a month before in Duo's bed.

Now, as Heero stared at that floating lump of chestnut hair in the drain of their bathtub, and then at the wrinkled heap of Duo's laundry futiley hidden by the toilet, and then at their toothpaste on the edge of the sink with the cap nowhere to be found, Heero thought sadly to himself that maybe they should have moved slower.

Duo teased him on a daily basis, saying Heero had obsessive-compulsive disorder. And maybe he did, he thought, feeling a sense of anxiety perpetuate in his chest at the bathroom's disarray. Or maybe Duo said such things in defense so Heero would quit chiding his less-than-meticulous lifestyle. But deep within, Heero felt a lingering fear suspecting another reason for his current anxiety, and that was the idea that maybe he and Duo weren't meant to be together after all.

Because even more than a clogged drain and uncapped toothpaste, Heero hated failure.

* * *

Love,  
Ish


	4. Three Months

**Gundam Wing Drabble Series**  
**By ishkhanuhi**

[Chapter Pairing]: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

[Chapter Rating]: G

[Warnings]: post-EW

[Disclaimer]: Don't own the boys, just the prose

[Author's Note]: A series of drabbles describing the various ways Heero and Duo adjust to living their new lives together. The title of each drabble will reflect how long they'd been living with each other in that piece, and the series will proceed with increasing time. Hope you enjoy. :D !

* * *

**Three Months**

Trowa finished lacing up his sneakers and joined Quatre's side, slipping a comforting hand on his shoulder. The blond didn't seem to notice, distracted at the sight of Heero and Duo approaching them from the gym parking lot.

Heero walked with tensed shoulders, his tennis shoes making quick strides across the lawn and then the basketball court. Duo was walking beside him, mumbling something under his breath that neither Trowa nor Quatre could make out until their former comrades were within arm's reach, and only the tail end of Duo's irritated "- can never let things go and just let me be me, can you?"

Shamelessly ignoring Duo's question, Heero greeted the other ex-pilots. "Welcome back."

Quatre smiled, albeit a little nervously. The tension the two brought with them hung palpable in the air. "Thank you. It's great to see you guys again! Our shuttle just got in a couple hours ago and Trowa and I needed to stretch our legs. We're glad you two agreed to come play two-on-two with us again like old times!"

Duo grinned at Quatre, enveloping the other in a hug before doing the same to a startled Trowa, but the mirth usually found in his eyes wasn't there that day. "Glad to have ya back!"

They traded stories for some time before breaking to play. Duo moved to the center of the court with Trowa to play offense, while Heero and Quatre moved a bit aways to play defense. Trowa watched Heero and Duo eye each other warily before Duo stole the ball, and as he struggled to gain it back, noticed that whatever tension the two had brought with them earlier seemed to quickly disappear. Trowa listened to their sneakers squeal with practiced choreography over the court, the well-used basketball exchanged effortlessly between their hands, the looks in their eyes silently communicating to one another in a language Trowa couldn't decipher. It was astonishing to witness them as a team again, their bond untouchable by others.

Thinking back, the sexual chemistry between Heero and Duo was not a secret to either Trowa or Quatre for years, but neither had expected to hear of them forming such an abrupt and explosive romance after the wars were over. Wufei filled them in on the details often enough from his stance as their coworker on Earth, and described how as of late, the formerly inseparable pair butted heads and bickered like an old, married couple. When they visited on occasion during Quatre's breaks as L4 business pioneer, they saw the love-hate dynamic for themselves. Trowa surmised that their passion for one another was definitely there, but at times misdirected.

They tied many times through the game, but the two heckling lovers eventually outwitted Trowa and Quatre's team, whatever they'd been arguing about clearly forgotten after getting their heads into the game. As the four friends settled onto a nearby bench to recover, Quatre congratulated them on their win. "You know, it's just funny that you two seem to have no problems with communication in the game, but can't seem to figure out how to communicate with each other."

Trowa looked up at his lover's face, taking in the knowing look in those blue eyes with a little smirk of his own. So Quatre had noticed as well.

He stood from the bench and gestured for Quatre to leave with him. The blond rose from his seat and gathered his and Trowa's duffels, and as he turned away, added, "Don't forget what a great team you make."

He fell in beside Trowa, and the couple walked away contentedly. But before they left the court, the tails of an evening wind carried their way the sound of their friends' voices declaring in a sheepish rush of simultaneous interruption, "I'm sorry!"

* * *

Comments and critiques welcomed as usual. Otherwise, have a great day, you wonderful people. x3

Love Always,  
Ish :)


	5. Eight Months

**Gundam Wing Drabble Series**  
**By ishkhanuhi**

[Pairing]: Whole thing will be 1x2x1

[Rating]: G for this one

[Warnings]: post-EW, fluff/sap

[Disclaimer]: Don't own the boys, just the prose

[Author's Note]: A series of drabbles describing the various ways Heero and Duo adjust to living their new lives together. The title of each drabble will reflect how long they'd been living with each other in that piece, and the series will proceed with increasing time. I can't guarantee I will post these regularly, though. Hope you enjoy!

Posted during my lunch break at school, considering that's the only time I have to myself anymore. Whee! Some people are discussing physics around me. I hate physics. :(

* * *

**Eight Months**

Heero didn't understand how this could have happened.

Withdrawing the freshly laundered clothes from the still-warm dryer, he examined the offending bleach stains lacing Duo's favorite black t-shirt. They were a puzzling swirl of purples and beiges, with some marking up large portions of the tee and others making small and unnoticeable disfigurements. Nothing else in the laundry seemed affected. Just _this_ one. Duo's _favorite_ tee.

Glaring down at the discolorations as if to frighten them away, Heero snatched up the box of detergent from its shelf. There had to be some mistake here. He hadn't even used bleach! Was there already bleach in the detergent? No, that was impossible. Heero had read the label twice before administering the soap. He ran a perfect protocol and didn't make careless mistakes like this.

While triple-checking his work, Heero heard the apartment door swing open and Duo's voice humming some song from nearby. He hunched over the dryer in shame, silently waiting to be found and begging the Earth to swallow him whole sometime before then.

Footsteps approached him from behind. "Hey, Hee—"

"Duo, I'm sorry." Reluctantly, Heero flipped around and held out the ruined t-shirt for his partner to inspect, a blush discoloring his own face.

Duo paused mid-greeting, and accepted the proffered object, idly loosening the buttons from his work shirt. "Huh?" Immediately, he noticed the bleach stains on his favorite tee, and grimaced. "Aww, man, this sucks!"

"I don't know where I went wrong. I followed the directions _exactly_. It was an accident, and I'm sorry…"

Looking up at his sheepish partner, tee hanging limply from his hands, Duo suddenly barked with laughter, unsuccessfully trying to hide it.

Heero glared up at him in return. Was he being mocked for failing at basic domestic skills? He and Duo had talked extensively about their lifestyle differences after having suffered a rough few months together initially. Things were clearly improved, but Heero still felt the tugs of an obsessive need for perfection and control in his day that he found hard to ignore. The sight of the soiled t-shirt in Duo's hand made him question for a devastating moment who he was now. The Heero he was used to being would not have made such a silly error. And to think, he had blamed Duo for being the irresponsible one all this time!

"Heero, it's no big deal!" Duo exclaimed, looping an arm over Heero's shoulder, shirt already forgotten. "Things like this just happen. It's a mystery. Like how we always seem to pull an odd number of socks from the dryer. There's no explaining it!"

"Are you sure… you're not mad?"

"Of course not. We're not perfect."

"I'm not used to being imperfect."

Duo pursed his lips, pulling Heero comfortably closer. "I know, love, I know. We've got our whole lives to figure out who we really are as people. We don't have to be anyone in particular, like we used to. Just ourselves!"

Heero was quiet for a long time. "What if… what if you don't like the person I really am?"

Duo blinked. The t-shirt fell from his fingers so he could embrace Heero fully. "That would _never_ happen. Sorry, buddy, but you're stuck with me for good! We're perfectly imperfect. But only together."

Heero nudged his head into the crook of Duo's neck, turning that thought over in his head methodically until he decided that was exactly what he wanted. "I guess… there are worse things in the world."

He looked at the forgotten t-shirt over Duo's shoulder, but he didn't see anything but an uncertain future in his eyes. However, Duo's arms gripped him tightly, and Heero was comforted by the fact that he wouldn't be finding himself in that future alone.

* * *

[Author's Note addendum]: Ahahah, fresh sap for your morning pancakes. Enjoy a pleasant work week, you wonderful people. x3

Love,  
Ish :D


	6. One Year

**Gundam Wing Drabble Series**  
**By ishkhanuhi**

[Pairing]: Whole thing will be 1x2x1

[Rating]: G

[Warnings]: post-EW, some spoilers on Duo's past, SAP SAP SAP

[Disclaimer]: Don't own the boys, just the prose

[Author's Note]: A series of drabbles describing the various ways Heero and Duo adjust to living their new lives together. The title of each drabble will reflect how long they'd been living with each other in that piece, and the series will proceed with increasing time.

* * *

**One Year**

Burying the last pushpin into the corkboard above his desk, Duo pushed his swivel chair back to admire his work, and directly collided with Wufei's gut.

"Oof!" Wufei staggered back, doubling over a bit and draping an arm over his waist.

Duo flipped around, startled. "What are ya doin' sneaking up behind me, Chang?"

Glaring, his comrade dumped a stack of papers onto Duo's desk. "I was just coming to drop this off, idiot!" Wufei recovered and added more sympathetically, "I thought it might be of interest to you."

The braided Preventer immediately pulled his chair up and snatched up the itinerary for the Tokyo Summit, flipping through its contents.

Wufei smiled, watching Duo's eyes light up. "So," he ventured on, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk's edge, "think you have enough pictures there?"

Laughing nervously, Duo looked up at the collage of pictures he'd pinned up of him and Heero. "Leave me alone, Chang! This is the first time Heero and I have been assigned on different missions, and I'm bummed, okay?" He used his finger to scan through the guest list, locating his lover's name and sighing forlornly.

"I'm just teasing." Wufei continued smiling, but his interest truly piqued when he noticed a golden band on Duo's left ring finger he'd never noticed before. "I'm sure he's just as bummed…"

"Maybe."

"Is that new?"

"Wha?"

Wufei gestured to Duo's hand. His coworker blushed, turning back to the itinerary.

"Eh, yeah. It's new."

"Yuy gave that to you?"

"Mmhmm, last night."

"Aren't you wearing that on the wrong finger?"

"Nope."

Wufei's brows shot up in surprise. "…Interesting." He made a mental note to call Quatre and Trowa as soon as he returned to his office.

Duo looked up suddenly. "Y'know, I'm totally embracing this whole love thing." He gestured to his collage with a grand sweep of his hand. "As cheesy as that sounds."

"It doesn't sound cheesy at all," Wufei said, voice growing quieter. "It didn't used to be this way, did it?"

Duo smiled sadly, nodding. Wufei was, of course, referring to the conversation they'd had a couple months before. After a fight he'd had with Heero, Duo turned up at Wufei's apartment to blow off steam, and the two coworkers ended up sharing very personal stories of their pasts and becoming unlikely best friends. "When Heero first told me he loved me, I'm not gonna lie – I was terrified. Everyone I've ever cared about has died on me. I was cursed."

Wufei nodded, remaining supportively silent. He knew too well what it felt like to lose your loved ones, which was why he had understood Duo's hesitation so well in the beginning stages of his relationship. He had never questioned Duo when it seemed the other didn't care, or when Duo did things he knew aggravated Heero, or when Duo ran away from his relationship problems instead of amending them (though much to Heero's dismay, as Heero would turn to him for advice, too).

Wufei found himself caught in the middle at times, but never complained. He understood. Duo had been scared.

"I can't tell you how many times I thought he was a goner, you know, back during the wars," Duo continued, chewing the inside of his lip. "But, Heero wasn't like the rest. Not like the ones I lost. I mean, the kid self-destructed and survived! That's gotta mean something, right?

"So, against my better judgment, I let myself love him. And you know what, Chang? I really think this is gonna work. I think I finally broke my curse."

"What makes you figure that?"

"I fell in love with someone who was indestructible!"

Wufei smiled, giving Duo a comforting pat on the back before he moved to leave his coworker's office. "Well done, Maxwell. Happy anniversary."

Duo gave him a thumbs-up and turned back to his itinerary. He stared fondly at the return date at the end of the page. Heero would be home soon, so they could celebrate properly.

In the meantime, he had more photos to put up.

* * *

[Author's Note addendum]: Early Valentine's present. ^^ Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you like the progression of the series. Otherwise, have an awesome weekend!

Love,  
Ish :)


	7. One Year, One Month

**Gundam Wing Drabble Series**  
**By ishkhanuhi**

[Pairing]: Whole thing will be 1x2x1

[Rating]: G

[Warnings]: post-EW

[Disclaimer]: Gundam Wing does not belong to me :(

[Author's Note]: A series of drabbles describing the various ways Heero and Duo adjust to living their new lives together. The title of each drabble will reflect how long they'd been living with each other in that piece, and the series will proceed with increasing time.

Sorry for the delay in getting this out - those who follow my Livejournal know about my technical issues. Grr. Hope you enjoy this! The story behind this was inspired by an episode of "Friends".

* * *

**One Year, One Month**

"So that was Quatre on the phone?"

Duo fell in step beside Heero as he pocketed his cell. "Yup! He was _so_ pissed that he wasn't the first to know we married! Apparently, Wufei spilled the beans and called him, but Quat wasn't able to call and congratulate us until now."

"Hm, he's been busy."

"Or he hasn't been able to reach us. We've been on the move a lot lately, and L2 doesn't have great reception usually. Tonight we were lucky, I guess."

"Is that diner you mentioned coming up soon or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a little farther up this street. Geez, don't get in the way of Heero and his dinner!"

Heero grunted in response. And just moments later, his footsteps froze in place. From the darkened alley beside him, a foreign hand snaked out and pressed something hard and cold into his ribs. Heero didn't need to look to know that it was a gun. Frowning at his own lapse of awareness, he reacted instinctively and yanked the stranger out of the alley with enough momentum to send him colliding into the concrete. Heero watched as the glint of the gun skidded across the dark street to hit Duo in the foot.

Duo hadn't noticed that Heero stopped walking beside him until his last inquiry went unanswered. Before he had time to look up and question Heero's silence, he heard a pained groan from behind him, and then something rammed against the side of his shoe. He initially jumped, fearing a rat's bite, but was even more confused to find a gun at his feet. "What the hell? Heero?"

"I-I'm sorry! P-please, let me go… I was just hungry…"

Heero wrenched the mask off their attacker's face, revealing a frightened, young teen.

Duo frowned, moving to Heero's side, and followed his glare until his own face brightened into shocked recognition. "Wait! Nicki?"

The younger male tore his eyes away from his very intimidating victim's to look at Duo. "…Duo!"

"Holy moley, it _is_ you!" Duo laughed, extending a hand to help Nicki up from the ground, only to embrace him tightly. "I haven't seen you in _years_!"

Standing beside them bewildered, Heero's mouth slowly fell open. "…You _know_ our mugger?"

"Yeah! This is Nicki! Wait, what? Nicki, you tried to mug Heero? Man, it sucks to be you tonight!"

"Tell me about it…"

"_How_ do you know a mugger, Duo?"

"Heero, eh, it's a long story…"

"Duo used to be really good at this! He taught me everything he knows!"

"Nicki, _quiet_!"

"He… _what_?"

Nicki turned his back just long enough to retrieve his gun. "It's great to see you, Duo. We've missed you here."

"It's good to be missed! But, eh, you use a gun now, Nicki?"

"I... I was desperate!"

"Look, you're not even holding the gun right. If you grip the handle here, you have a better grip so you don't drop it again – "

"Duo, don't encourage him!"

"I'm sorry for trying to mug you, mister. I was just so hungry."

Duo frowned in sympathy, draping his arms over Nicki's and Heero's shoulders. "Come with us to the diner."

"What?" Heero and Nicki chimed in unison.

"Come on, Heero! What's one more?"

Heero succumbed to Duo's will with a sigh, already being pulled along by the two L2 natives while they chatted excitedly about simpler times. He would have to ask Duo about the mugging thing later – purely from curiosity – but tonight he allowed his lover to turn their ordinary evening out into Duo's version of normal.

* * *

Love,  
Ish :)


End file.
